


Indoor Apparel

by firedup



Series: Gaining Life [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Hana and Genji being teenies, I fell hard and fast for this ship, M/M, and I don't even play Overwatch somebody help me, hatnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedup/pseuds/firedup
Summary: Just a small bit of mildly silly fluff, prominently featuring Jesse's Hat.





	Indoor Apparel

Hanzo finds Jesse just where he'd expected to find him, because it is the second place the cowboy always hits after returning from a mission (the first being the kitchen, and he hits both only when he knows for sure that Hanzo himself is out, which still makes the ex-yakuza feel oddly warm inside).

 

Sure enough, the battered, old cowboy hat rests on the backrest of the couch in the rec room. Hanzo deduces that the man belonging to it must be just underneath, hidden from view for the moment. He sighs through his nose. Americans... (At least he's not smoking.)

 

Against the background noise of a video game being played on the big screen by, obviously, Hana and, not quite as obviously, Genji, his footsteps are completely inaudible as he sidles up to the couch.

 

"A hat is not indoor apparel.", he chides softly, snatching the offending article of clothing off of his partner's head and causing an indignant sputter of, "Oi!". A hand reaches up to save the hat from Hanzo's clutches, too slowly, as the archer is already holding it up over his own head. After a moment of glowering at him, upside-down with his head tipped back on the back of the couch, Jesse apparently decides that reconquering his headwear is not worth the effort of getting up and settles back down with a huff.

 

"That wasn' necessary.", he grouses. Hanzo's lips twitch into a smile.

 

"Wearing a hat in the house is not necessary.", he corrects, whereupon Jesse holds up his hand with a small "Ah!", and waggles a finger at him. "It's a paramilitary base. Not a house. I c'n wear my hat in here all I like."

 

"True. But since it is unlikely to rain in this room, unless _someone_  triggers the fire-extinguishers, and there is also no sun your head needs to be protected from, you'll be able to do without it." And to cement his point, Hanzo leans down, supporting himself on his elbows as he brushes a featherlight kiss across Jesse's forehead. "Plus, I cannot do that when you're wearing it.", he adds in a low murmur, meant only for Jesse, and receives a sigh in response. "Very well. You win this round. Cheater.".

 

Hanzo merely chuckles, placing another kiss in the same place as the first. The hat lands beside Jesse on the couch, the archer's hands threading softly into the messy tangle of the cowboy's hair. Petting, though Hanzo would call it a massage if he had to call it anything out loud. "How was the mission?".

 

"Boring. Tedious.". Jesse yawns hugely for emphasis. "Hard ta believe how tired one can get jus' from watchin' the same person for a day. 'd rather be out there fightin' for mah life, really.".

 

"You don't mean that.". Softly chiding.

 

"Nah, not really. An' in the end it was worth it to see Winston's little victory dance when I got him the intel he wanted.". Jesse smirks and Hanzo can't help the little laugh bubbling up at the mental picture of the massive gorilla doing a celebratory jig. "So that was why everything shook, I thought we were experiencing an earthquake.".

 

Silence.

 

(Except for the blaring, tinny 90s game music from the speakers.)

 

"What did I say?", Hanzo finally asks, nonplussed, when Jesse continues staring at him like he just grew a third eye.

 

"That was... that was a joke! Never thought I'd see the day! Hanzo Shimada, scion of the - _Ow!_ \- Shimada gangster family- _Ow!_ \- paragon of broodiness - _Owow_!- has made a joke! Hear my words and rejoi- _OW_! Stop swattin' me!". With his hands held over his head to protect himself from Hanzo's wrathful vengeance, Jesse nonetheless prods Genji with a foot until the cyborg turns his annoyed gaze on the two older men from where he's sitting cross-legged on the floor, pausing the game and causing Hana to whine softly. "Genji! Ya gotta hear this! Ya brother- _Ouch_!- jus' made a joke!".

 

With the faceplate off and visor down, Genji's face is mostly visible, which means that Hanzo can clearly see his younger brother's eyes grow big, then flick up to him. "He must be sick then, have you checked his temperature?", he asks, pressing one hand to his chest in an over-theatrical show of concern. The look on his face is now more akin to that of a mourner at a funeral, as if Hanzo might meet his demise by humor any second.

 

At the same time, Hana squawks a "What?!", jumping up from the floor and practically hurling herself across the couch to pull Hanzo into a tight hug, "Awwww Hanzo! I knew you had it in you!". She almost knocks him over in the process, and he sighs deeply while debating whether to take that one step away from the couch that would send her crashing to the floor, as precariously suspended as she's hanging there. He doesn't.

 

"Are you done?", he asks instead, tone resigned. More so than he feels, really. His dignity will survive a few hits; the past months have taught him not only how to passively tolerate being the butt of a joke, but that having this kind of banter and friendly ribbing directed at him means he is a part of something, that he's being _seen_.

 

Some of that line of thought must have shown on his face. Suddenly, Hana has that tiny half-smile on her face as she regards him thoughtfully before giving him a final squeeze and righting herself to slip back down over the cushions to her former seat. Genji winks at him and wordlessly turns back to the game. Jesse... Jesse is a lovestruck idiot at the best of times, but right now the warmth shining out of those eyes might just kill Hanzo for good. He needs to take a deep breath, let it out slowly, ground himself on the feeling of a solid floor beneath his feet, before he feels up to facing his partner again. That damned smile is still there, but at least it doesn't make him feel like tearing up any more.

 

Jesse holds out his good hand and Hanzo takes it, fingers curling around each other, lets himself be tugged foward. "Wanna join me?", his cowboy asks softly, patting the seat next to him. Hanzo shakes his head, "I am good here.". To illustrate, he threads his hand into Jesse's hair again, presses his lips against his temple, and is rewarded with a hum that is almost a purr. Peace settles over the little group once again. Jesse's head lolls backwards, his lips meeting Hanzo's. Gentle, soft open-mouthed kisses with barely a hint of tongue, upside-down and with both their heads tilted to one side, this has to be the most awkward kissing position in history but Hanzo could stay like this forever. He doesn't care- not anymore, not like he did when this thing between him and Jesse was fresh and fragile- that his brother is sitting not three meters away, or that there's a young woman who could be his daughter in the room with them.

 

Speaking of which....

 

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!". With this sudden outburst, Genji flops bonelessly backward, his controller goes flying, the cyborg bringing both hands up to grip at his head in sheer disbelief. "And I thought I finally had you...!". Hana is laughing, "Nobody beats D.Va!", and finger-gunning her utterly destroyed opponent in triumphant glee, until Genji snatches up Jesse's hat from the couch seat and pushes it down on her head with such force that it slips down over her eyes.

 

The resultant squeal nearly pops their collective eardrums. "Ew, get this greasy old thing off!". Hana almost falls over backward in her hurry to wrench the hat from her head, then sits there staring at its inside with wrinkled nose. ".... when was the last time you _washed_  that?".

 

"That's leather!", Jesse exclaims indignantly, "That ain't how this works! An' have a care how ya talk 'bout my hat, missy!".

 

Hana's face says it all. Jesse leans forward to grab for his Stetson and Hanzo can _see_  the thought forming in Hana's head a split second before she acts on it.

 

"Genji, catch!".

 

Only the cyborg and Tracer would have managed that move on such short notice. As the hat goes flying over Jesse's head, Genji is already on his feet and propelling himself backward to catch the headgear-turned-frisbee in time. He stands there idly twirling it around a finger and Jesse huffs in frustration when it becomes clear that he'll have to get up from the couch to get it back. "Very funny. Now give that 'ere, c'mon.". He holds out a hand, Genji holds out the hat- and frisbees it past him, into Hana's waiting hands.

 

"Oh, ha, ha. Remind me again how old y'are?", the cowboy grouses, left with no choice but to pursue Hana, although he clearly already knows that by the time he gets anywhere near her, his hat'll be in Genji's ownership again. And thus it proves true.

 

Hanzo just stands there, smiling to himself as he watches the scene unfold, with maybe just a bit of schadenfreude. Genji's laughter and Hana's warcries, combined with Jesse's cussing that turns progressively more dirty each time he fails to recapture his hat, fill up the room and draw spectators. Some, like Mei and Lena, at least have the decency to _try_  and stifle their laughter over Jesse's predicament, but when Reinhardt arrives on the scene and the German giant's booming laugh begins to rattle the metaphorical rafters, Hanzo decides it's time to intervene and save his partner any more indignity.

 

The opportunity presents itself when Hana misjudges her throw, trying to back around the TV set in her flight from Jesse and launch the hat toward Genji without stumbling over any cables. The projectile goes wide, conveniently flying close enough to Hanzo so that he can snatch it out of the air with a single sidestep. There is actual applause for this maneuver from the gallery, Hana and Genji deflate in unison. Amid their grumbling, Jesse ambles around the couch to meet Hanzo and leans down to press the archer's reward against his lips in the form of a soft, chaste kiss. "Thank ye kindly, darlin'.", he murmurs into it, starts to pull back and is met with an imperiously raised eyebrow, in addition to the grip Hanzo's keeping on his hat, preventing him from taking it. A beat passes; he leans back in, chuckling low in his throat. "So demanding.".

 

"You know me.", Hanzo whispers back before he falls silent, too occupied with Jesse's lips and Jesse's taste and Jesse's smell to do any more talking.

 

From the corner of his eye, he can see Hana whip out her phone, only to have Genji clap a hand over her eyes and forcibly turn her toward the exit. Then his slip closed, and he's reduced to listening to Hana whining how she's legally an adult and _allowed_  to watch two old men smooching, Genji ranting at the assembled Overwatch crew to "Get the hell out and stop gawking at my brother sucking his boyfriend's face off, you weirdoes!", and various levels of low-key cheering from offstage, before the tramp of many feet suggests that Genji was succesful in his attempt to herd everyone out.

 

The kiss ends naturally not long after, with neither Jesse nor Hanzo particularly inclined to move away from each other it turns into a gentle embrace, arms around each other's backs. It is comfortable. Safe. Everything Hanzo always thought he didn't deserve to have, and had fought against accepting until Genji kicked him into it. He can never repay his brother for that, but _this_  debt he doesn't mind owing to him.

 

"So...", he starts, and gets a questioning hum from Jesse in return. "Now that we've succesfully conquered the rec room, what are we going to do with it?".

 

"That's what this was all about?". Jesse raises an eyebrow at him. Hanzo smirks. "Not... entirely. Though that music was beginning to get on my nerves. And you haven't answered my question.".

 

"Sorry, yer Highness.". The cowboy laughs low and takes a minute step back in order to be better able to look into Hanzo's face. "Any particular movie ya wanna watch? Unless ya'd like to give that game a try?".

 

"Please, no.". Hanzo shudders. "As for the movie... I'm leaving the choice to you.". Jesse's face lights up at that, and knowing full well he just agreed to a Western, Hanzo nevertheless settles down contentedly next to his partner, hat between them.

 

 

(Next day, the picture of them appears in the unofficial Overwatch chat channel, under the heading of, "Hat-Napping Incident Comes to a Happy Ending". "A'course Hana's 'forgotten' ta mention how she started the hatnappin' in the first place.", Jesse huffs when he sees it. Hanzo just smiles.)

 

 


End file.
